


Here With Me

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Better后续, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 依旧是Shameless的人设，但是躁郁症的相关设定和情节有一部分套用了Skam
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	Here With Me

Here with Me

Bgm: California King Bed- Rihanna

1.

“一开始就像你刚刚和我说的那样，他亢奋、情绪化、异想天开而且性欲旺盛。”

尽管已经反复劝告过自己要冷静，尤利安说出这句话之后还是脸色发白，“前段时间正好赶上欧冠，我们俩都经常熬夜看球所以我根本没有发现……”

莱诺抬手示意尤利安可以暂缓回忆进度，他为痛苦不堪的年轻人倒了杯水，既是抚慰情绪也是点到为止地结束了对凯的病情的了解。

至于尤利安叙述的留白，无非就是凯近来一段时间里薛定谔的吃醋频率，兴致勃勃地攒积的伊比萨出游基金还有连着许多天晚上的情爱交欢都没法压制住的欲火。

这些都是作为心理医生的莱诺司空见惯的，但结束了最基本的问诊之后他还是以朋友的身份对这件突发事件进行干预，因为过于冷静是不太合适的，“所以他现在怎么样了？”，他不太想直截了当地提起发病这样的字眼，“我是说那…之后你把他一个人留在家了还是他还没有出院？”

尤利安嘴唇动了动，攥着玻璃杯的指尖紧了紧，“……凯的父母把他带去亚琛了，他们家在那附近有套房产，说是适合疗养。”

闻言，莱诺下意识挺直了脊背——显然，他对于这个结果有点惊讶，“我以为警察先通知的人是你。”

“凯只有在学校登记的紧急联系人是我，当时他被控制住的时候神智已经不算太清楚也不知道会不会有生命危险，所以警察选择先通知他合法的监护人而不是我”，尤利安觉得自己喉咙发痒，他已经戒烟很久了，但现在自己叫嚣着罢工的大脑和躯干都急需尼古丁的安抚，“等我赶过去的时候他已经被救护车拉走了，他姐姐不想让我去见他，还没收了他的手机。”

有时候绝望并不是与突如其来的病症一起打包上门，这种扼住人求生本能的情绪更多地寄生于陌生人蛮不讲理的诘难和恶意揣测。

尤利安已经记不清自己在那个潮湿阴冷的午夜惊慌失措地奔过了几条或空旷或热闹的街道，然而最后在警局门口等来的只有一顿泄洪般的斥责。

从前还住在旧社区的时候他从来没见过凯的家人，哪怕他们俩把几条街之外的那栋大房子里能实践的地方都试了个遍，他也没见过那几位只活在凯对话里的兄弟姐妹。

第一印象支离破碎，尤利安被迫消化着莉亚·哈弗茨推给他的所有罪名，他也不知道自己是否应该应该辩驳，但当他看见载着凯的救护车从自己面前呼啸而过，这些都不重要了。

莉亚收走了凯的公寓钥匙，而尤利安的那把也被凯跑出去的时候锁在了屋里。那个两室一厅六十平米大的房子曾是他们新生活的开始，尤利安租下这里的时候就做好了同旧时毫无节制的生活告别的准备，比起那些小药片和粉末，他更喜欢凯坐在自家采光最好的窗口下为自己弹琴的样子。

“你今天晚上要回公寓吗，天好像不早了。”几轮对话下来，莱诺发现对面的人早就失魂了。

尤利安后知后觉，他只觉得自己累的要死，“不了，钥匙不在我这，我一会儿坐城际快车回不莱梅去找雅尼斯他们，在车上凑合一晚上就行。”

莱诺听了这话忍不住皱眉，“你还是别，不如在我这住一晚吧，而且恕我直言，你真的放心把凯交给他家里人？”看着尤利安一动不动地僵在那里，他又补充道：“我不是说他家里人想害他，但是他们平时根本不联系，选择了不准确的治疗和心理干预方式可能只会适得其反。”

2.

尤利安借用莱诺家的浴室草草地冲了个澡算是整理了一下自己凌乱的心神，从淋浴间里出来的时候，他瞥见洗手池上方的镜台上有半包没抽完的万宝路。

可能是生活的不测总是比惊喜来的多，从前不抽烟不磕药连酒都很少喝的乖孩子也开始寻求虚无缥缈的慰藉了，莱诺是最早脱离旧社区且断的最干净的人，自打他搬去别的城市读书工作之后也只是和尤利安保持着时断时续的联系而已。

之前好不容易摁下去的烟瘾见缝插针地卷土重来，尤利安烦躁地用舌尖扫过紧咬着的齿关最终还是选择视而不见。

他推门而出的时候，莱诺还在打电话，这个电话在他们结束谈心几分钟后就开始了，结果一直打到尤利安洗完澡还在挤牙膏似的没完没了。

莱诺看见尤利安出来抬了抬手示意他先别出声，“离婚协议我会看，但下周我在伦敦有工作，当面谈可能不行。”

“离婚”两个字有点把尤利安砸傻了，毕竟关于这件事莱诺只字未提，，他甚至不知道莱诺什么时候结的婚。

又是几回合简短且心不在焉的应答之后，电话结束了。

尤利安很尴尬，他感觉自己的舌头都要打结了，“对不起，我没想到你和你太太……”

“没什么”，莱诺好像很不在意地耸了耸肩，“不过也不是太太，他是男的。”

看来就和刚刚自己想的那样，莱诺生活的不幸福指数早就过了50%，尤利安好像明白了那被抽掉大半的万宝路是怎么回事了。

别扭地道过晚安之后，尤利安瘫在客房整洁的床榻上，失神地盯着窗外不远处的一点灯光，残存的记忆一点点重新读档：那个混乱的夜晚，莉亚在他面前大声强调凯是不会和自己任何结果的，曾几何时尤利安自己都是这样想的，可是他不懂为什么一切都到了这一步生活还要同他开这样的玩笑，苟且偷生的那一套他不想要了，操蛋的生活还要带走他最爱的人。

尤利安觉得委屈且彷徨着，他不知道躁郁症这个病是怎么回事，从原理到诱因他都一无所知，更重要的是，他不知道自己有没有陪凯这么走下去的勇气。

泪水模糊了眼前的景象，他伸手去摸放在枕头边的手机，WhatsApp的聊天界面还停留在昨天早上，凯兴冲冲地告诉他自己在伊比萨租了一套别墅，还说想要和他一起出海冲浪。而尤利安当时正在咖啡厅打工没有看到这条消息，之后的一切便一塌糊涂。

把聊天页面一路向上拖，目光所及之处都是凯透屏而出的欢欣雀跃，尤利安感觉自己的鼻子里像是被什么堵住了酸意一下子就飙到了峰值，他用空着的那只手掠过身侧冰凉的被褥，在忍耐了二十几个小时之后，终于哭出了声。

3.

第二天，尤利安头昏脑胀地起了床，莱诺似乎起得比他还早，他那精神状态就更不用说了，不知道的还以为这家里住了两位时间管理大师。

“你想好了吗Jule?”莱诺看上去很疲倦，但还是强打精神问候尤利安。

尤利安倒水的手抖了一下，他想了一晚上，但还是一片混乱。

莱诺也不知道该怎么往下劝了——一则作为心理医生这样过分干预本来就属于违规，二则自己那边也是一摊没头没脑的烂事，实在是无暇再去平心而论，“凯他只是病了，不是疯了。”

“我知道。”尤利安的声音很低，也不知道是为了回答莱诺还是为了告诉自己。

能劝的都劝了，气氛也因为两个人各怀心事而陷入无声的尴尬，但这也仅仅持续了十几秒，紧接着尤利安略有些刺耳的手机铃声就划破了这短暂的沉默。

号码显示是陌生来电，但是电话接通后那头一开口尤利安就听出打来的是谁了。

“莉亚？”尤利安很诧异，他本以为经此一事她对自己早已是恨之入骨。

但莉亚的声音在发抖，“他不见了。”

“谁不见了？”尤利安的心脏突地顶撞一下肋骨，他感觉自己的血液一下子就凉了。

“凯不见了，他刚刚从家里跑了出去！”莉亚终于绷不住了，但是此时的尤利安已经听不到她哭泣的声音了，他只觉得像被人一把攥住了心脏，喉咙里也发不出声音来。

十五分钟后，他开着莱诺的车直奔亚琛，莉亚告诉他今天那附近正在举办马术节，所以接下来的路况会非常糟糕，这同时也意味着寻找凯的难度也加大了不少。

尤利安把车随便丢在举办场地附近的某个停车场然后开始一路往中心地带寻找，人很多，而且还是越往里人越多，三五成群的年轻人、牵着小孩子的家长们，不服老的爷爷奶奶，所有人把都用来进行不同项目比赛的场地围得水泄不通。

奔跑的恍惚间，尤利安觉得自己隐隐约约地听见附近的广播系统在循环播放寻人启事，他不知道那是不是莉亚他们委托的，因为身体的感温系统似乎同听力一起变得迟钝了起来，只有黏腻的汗液顺着自己额头蜿蜒而下的感觉还算清晰。

不知道跑了多久也不知道有多少次被人群冲挤得踉踉跄跄几欲摔倒，大概率已经离开了最热闹的人群中心，尤利安闯进了一片空闲的马场，他眼前一片模糊但还能隐约看见隔了十几米的另外一侧有一个模糊的身影正驭着一匹枣色的马在空荡荡的场子里横冲直撞，须臾过后另一个高声叫骂的人影跟着跑了出来，嚷嚷着前面那位不经允许擅自盗骑马匹的罪行。

尤利安努力眨了眨眼呼吸也好像在一瞬间停止了。

是他！他知道那个人是他！

“凯——！”第一声呼唤的尾音被卡在了喉咙里，但是尤利安不死心，他跌跌撞撞地跟上去，声嘶力竭地呼唤他的男孩，“凯·哈弗茨——！”

4.

尤利安知道自己又哭了，在他体会到失而复得快乐的第二秒。

天知道几分钟前他为了拦下没有佩戴任何护具就骑马的凯竟然跑的比马场的驯马员还要快。

但当他看见自己的男孩毫发无伤得安全落地之后，尤利安就像一根绷得过久的弦终于得到了放松，前一秒还脑子还在铮铮得轰鸣着，下一秒就抱着自己失而复得的爱人喜极而泣。

换做以前他一定会像个燃烧的小炮仗一样用扰民的音量上蹿下跳地质问眼前的黑发男孩是不是活得不耐烦了非要接受社会的毒打才能明白生命的可贵，但现在不行了，他不能用这样充满戾气的字眼去刺激一个从发病开始到现在为止都没有撷取到半分安全感的躁郁症患者。

“我在这里……”明明是尤利安试图去安慰这艘浮沉飘摇许久终于回到港湾的游船，结果自己却哭到眼角绯红一片，他捧着凯的脸也感觉到男孩像委屈的小狗一样主动把额头贴了上来，两个人的胸口都因为止不住的呜咽在颤抖着，“凯，你不要怕，我在这里。”

等尤利安再次见到莉亚他们的时候已经是半个多小时后了，寻找之前的停车位花了他不少时间，好在之前他有给莉亚那边打了电话报平安，而这段时间里凯牵着他的手寸步不离。

说真的，最开始的时候尤利安也有过一些过于刻毒的想法——躁郁症的遗传机率是20%，他其实根本不用为了那些莫须有的罪名而感到愧疚，但后来这些有的没的都不重要了，他只想和凯一起回他们自己的家。

简单的交流之后，凯的所有家人似乎都拿他没什么办法的样子，也勉强同意了尤利安提出的把凯带回公寓照顾的要求，他也顺理成章地拿回了自己家的钥匙。

回去的路上，哪怕是歪在副驾驶上小憩凯也要把手搭在人大腿上，好像只有摸得着的体温才能让他疲惫不堪的神经镇静放松下来。

在某个路口等待信号灯变绿时凯醒了过来，但他的声音仍然听上去有些喑哑，“Jule,我不是故意跑出来的。”

“什么？”尤利安愣了一下，他觉得自己好像没太明白凯的意思。

“他们不让我见你，可是越是这样我越想你”，凯苦笑着，“我也不知道自己怎么了，甚至想骑着马回去找你。”

尤利安哑然失笑，当时看到那横冲直撞的马匹差点没吓死他，好在也已经能够心平气和地安慰人了，他觑着信号灯还要等上二十几秒便凑了过去在人颧骨上落下一吻。

“都不重要了“，他说，“现在我们可以一起回家了。”


End file.
